


Celia Lannister, hija de Elia Martell

by Giselle_VeraCruz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giselle_VeraCruz/pseuds/Giselle_VeraCruz
Summary: Me encanta Ayra, pero su comportamiento en el banquete en el primer capítulo fue idiota. Está bien, ensució el vestido de su hermana, la humilló en público y dio una mala impresión.Y sí, Celia tiene un crush con Sansa.Celia es la segunda hija de Jaime y la tercera de Elia.Jaime y Elia se casaron prácticamente a la fuerza después del Saqueo a Desembarco del Rey. Tywin ordenó que no lastimaran a Elia para herir aún más el orgullo (en su punto de vista) de Loreza, la princesa de Dorne. Aegon y Rhaenys murieron como en los libros (aunque espero que el Young Griff sea Aegon). Celia tiene siete años, Myrcella tiene doce y Tommen tiene casi un año. Elia es una rehén real y Jaime se enamoró de ella a través de los años. Cersei lo presiona para tener sexo con la amenaza de asesinar a Elia y a sus hijas.
Relationships: Celia Lannister & Elia Martell, Celia Lannister & Myrcella Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Celia Lannister, hija de Elia Martell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).



> Me encanta Ayra, pero su comportamiento en el banquete en el primer capítulo fue idiota. Está bien, ensució el vestido de su hermana, la humilló en público y dio una mala impresión.  
> Y sí, Celia tiene un crush con Sansa.  
> Celia es la segunda hija de Jaime y la tercera de Elia.Jaime y Elia se casaron prácticamente a la fuerza después del Saqueo a Desembarco del Rey. Tywin ordenó que no lastimaran a Elia para herir aún más el orgullo (en su punto de vista) de Loreza, la princesa de Dorne. Aegon y Rhaenys murieron como en los libros (aunque espero que el Young Griff sea Aegon). Celia tiene siete años, Myrcella tiene doce y Tommen tiene casi un año. Elia es una rehén real y Jaime se enamoró de ella a través de los años. Cersei lo presiona para tener sexo con la amenaza de asesinar a Elia y a sus hijas.

_Celia Lannister_

Ella era la segunda hija de su madre, una hija de la princesa Elia Martell, de Dorne. Padre estaba con la tía Cersei ( _padre siempre está con la tía Cersei_ , una voz rencorosa le susurraba a su oído) y Celia la calló. 

Mamá le sonreía mientras le ajustaba las cintas rojas en su pelo oscuro. Myrcella era alta y esbelta, con bonitos ojos verdes. Tommen era solo un bebé regordete, pero él tenía dos ventajas: había nacido con los rasgos de un Lannister y era un hombre, el heredero que su abuelo tanto anhelaba.

—¡Listo! - anunció mamá y pidió a una de sus doncellas que le trajeran el espejo de mano.

—Estás preciosa, mi amor… - afirmó mamá.

El vestido era una preciosura, con detallados patrones de lana que formaban pequeños leones y uno que otro sol.

Tía Cersei se había enfadado porque el rey quería ver la tumba de su Lady Lyanna.

El nombre de Lady Lyanna siempre venía unido a otro nombre: Rhaegar. Mamá había estado casada antes con el príncipe dragón, pero él la humilló en pleno torneo cuando coronó a Lyanna Stark en lugar de a su esposa ya la madre de sus dos hijos. Con frecuencia, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si su abuelo hubiera dejado vivir a sus hermanos. Era una fantasía en la que se perdía a ratos. ¿La amarían como lo hacía Myrcella? ¿O todo lo contrario? De lo que no tenía dudas era que mamá no los amaría menos.

Mamá fue a la cuna donde Tommen dormía y controló su sueño.

—Es un bebé tranquilo como lo eras tú… como lo fue Aegon… -

Mamá esbozó una triste sonrisa. Tocaron a la puerta. Era Myrcella, lista para el banquete.

—¡La mostré a padre tu dibujo! —Anunció. Ella hizo la orden por las axilas, la levantó en el aire y la girar y reír hasta queóó que pararan, porque iban a llegar tarde al banquete.

Le gustaba Sansa Stark. Era la chica más bonita que jamás había visto, con esas pestañas y esos increíbles ojos azules. El que Sansa estaba interesada en Joffrey no hizo que no tuvieran un tema de conversación: el bordado.

—¿Lo hiciste tú misma? - preguntó Sansa, admirada.

Celia bajo la cabeza, sonrojada. Cuando la levantó para decir que sí, una bola de carne cayó sobre la cabeza de Sansa, y la salsa le manchó el vestido.

Sansa se levantó de un salto y gritó:

—¡Ayra! -

Pero casi a todos en el banquete les pareció divertido. Mamá estuvo a su lado antes de que Celia estallará en lágrimas, rodeándola con sus brazos. Tres meses de trabajo se ha perdido en segundos.

Papá había ido a los dioses sabían dónde, por lo que no podía montar a caballo con él.

Myrcella y ella estaban en el círculo de costura. Ayra Stark todavía no le pedía perdón ni a ella ni a su hermana.

—¿Tu lobo huargo se llama Nymeria, no es así, Ayra? - preguntó su hermana, tomándose el tiempo para enebrar el hilo.

—Sí, por la reina guerrera Nymeria…

—¡Oh, así que Nymeria pasó de ser una superviviente, una conquistadora, una unificadora a ser solo una chica de espadas!

La chica Stark se retorció en su silla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser solo _una chica de espadas_ ? - preguntó, levantando la voz.

—Nada, pero afirmar que Nymeria fue solo una reina guerrera cuando no sabes nada de ella ni de Dorne… Ja, y yo pensé que solo los dornienses mentían…

La chica Stark se enjuago las lágrimas, arrojó su cesto de bordado y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Celia le guiñó el ojo a Myrcella.

Y en esos momentos no importaba si mamá era una rehén real, no importaba que Myrcella y ella tuvieran un aspecto “demasiado dorniense” para el gusto de sus parientes Lannister, ni el que el derecho de nacimiento de Tommen era disputado por uno de los hijos de la tía Cersei. Ni siquiera importaba si alguna vez verían Dorne, los jardines de agua o si conocerían a sus tíos maternos.

Se tenían entre ellos para enfrentar a todo, y ese ellos incluían a papá, que según el tío Tyron pasaba mucho tiempo con su gemela cuando visitaban Desembarco del Rey… Pero, bueno, para eso estaban los hermanos, ¿no?.

_Celia Lannister_

Ella era la segunda hija de su madre, una hija de la princesa Elia Martell, de Dorne. Padre estaba con la tía Cersei ( _padre siempre está con la tía Cersei_ , una voz rencorosa le susurraba a su oído) y Celia la calló. 

Mamá le sonreía mientras le ajustaba las cintas rojas en su pelo oscuro. Myrcella era alta y esbelta, con bonitos ojos verdes. Tommen era solo un bebé regordete, pero él tenía dos ventajas: había nacido con los rasgos de un Lannister y era un hombre, el heredero que su abuelo tanto anhelaba.

—¡Listo! - anunció mamá y pidió a una de sus doncellas que le trajeran el espejo de mano.

—Estás preciosa, mi amor… - afirmó mamá.

El vestido era una preciosura, con detallados patrones de lana que formaban pequeños leones y uno que otro sol.

Tía Cersei se había enfadado porque el rey quería ver la tumba de su Lady Lyanna.

El nombre de Lady Lyanna siempre venía unido a otro nombre: Rhaegar. Mamá había estado casada antes con el príncipe dragón, pero él la humilló en pleno torneo cuando coronó a Lyanna Stark en lugar de a su esposa ya la madre de sus dos hijos. Con frecuencia, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si su abuelo hubiera dejado vivir a sus hermanos. Era una fantasía en la que se perdía a ratos. ¿La amarían como lo hacía Myrcella? ¿O todo lo contrario? De lo que no tenía dudas era que mamá no los amaría menos.

Mamá fue a la cuna donde Tommen dormía y controló su sueño.

—Es un bebé tranquilo como lo eras tú… como lo fue Aegon… -

Mamá esbozó una triste sonrisa. Tocaron a la puerta. Era Myrcella, lista para el banquete.

—¡La mostré a padre tu dibujo! —Anunció. Ella hizo la orden por las axilas, la levantó en el aire y la girar y reír hasta queóó que pararan, porque iban a llegar tarde al banquete.

Le gustaba Sansa Stark. Era la chica más bonita que jamás había visto, con esas pestañas y esos increíbles ojos azules. El que Sansa estaba interesada en Joffrey no hizo que no tuvieran un tema de conversación: el bordado.

—¿Lo hiciste tú misma? - preguntó Sansa, admirada.

Celia bajo la cabeza, sonrojada. Cuando la levantó para decir que sí, una bola de carne cayó sobre la cabeza de Sansa, y la salsa le manchó el vestido.

Sansa se levantó de un salto y gritó:

—¡Ayra! -

Pero casi a todos en el banquete les pareció divertido. Mamá estuvo a su lado antes de que Celia estallará en lágrimas, rodeándola con sus brazos. Tres meses de trabajo se ha perdido en segundos.

Papá había ido a los dioses sabían dónde, por lo que no podía montar a caballo con él.

Myrcella y ella estaban en el círculo de costura. Ayra Stark todavía no le pedía perdón ni a ella ni a su hermana.

—¿Tu lobo huargo se llama Nymeria, no es así, Ayra? - preguntó su hermana, tomándose el tiempo para enebrar el hilo.

—Sí, por la reina guerrera Nymeria…

—¡Oh, así que Nymeria pasó de ser una superviviente, una conquistadora, una unificadora a ser solo una chica de espadas!

La chica Stark se retorció en su silla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser solo _una chica de espadas_ ? - preguntó, levantando la voz.

—Nada, pero afirmar que Nymeria fue solo una reina guerrera cuando no sabes nada de ella ni de Dorne… Ja, y yo pensé que solo los dornienses mentían…

La chica Stark se enjuago las lágrimas, arrojó su cesto de bordado y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Celia le guiñó el ojo a Myrcella.

Y en esos momentos no importaba si mamá era una rehén real, no importaba que Myrcella y ella tuvieran un aspecto “demasiado dorniense” para el gusto de sus parientes Lannister, ni el que el derecho de nacimiento de Tommen era disputado por uno de los hijos de la tía Cersei. Ni siquiera importaba si alguna vez verían Dorne, los jardines de agua o si conocerían a sus tíos maternos.

Se tenían entre ellos para enfrentar a todo, y ese ellos incluían a papá, que según el tío Tyron pasaba mucho tiempo con su gemela cuando visitaban Desembarco del Rey… Pero, bueno, para eso estaban los hermanos, ¿no?.


End file.
